falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enabling Debug Mode
This can be done with both Fallout 1 and Fallout 2. . For Fallout 1: *First download this tool and run it on your falloutw.exe For Fallout 2: *First download this tool and run it on your fallout2.exe Both Games: *Edit your fallout.cfg file with these entries under the appropriate headings: [debug] mode=environment output_map_data_info=1 show_load_info=1 show_script_messages=1 show_tile_num=1 [sound] debug=1 debug_sfxc=1 *Next, debugging can either appear in the screen during play or go into a log file. Generally you'll want it in the log file, but both modes have their uses. This must be done through a command window, or more easily and commonly, via a batch file. **The command "set DEBUGACTIVE=LOG" (without quotes) entered before running the exe will log to a file. The command "set DEBUGACTIVE=GNW" (without quotes) will instead display debug information on the screen in real time. The original readme from Noid: DEBUG PATCH = FALLOUT 2: A Post-Nuclear Role-Playing Game Readme File 1.1 - 15 May 2001 DEBUG PATCH = ----------- Background: ----------- Fallout 2 as shipped, contains debugging code in the executable, but it is not enabled by default. This debugging information is likely to be valuable to those who are writing mods, or who are just plain curious as to the internals of the game. This document will describe how to enable this debugging code, to get the resulting debug output. ------------- Requirements: ------------- Fallout 2: 1.02d patched (US version). If you don't have this version, get it from: ftp://ftp.interplay.com/pub/patches/f2patch.exe - OR - Fallout 2: 1.02e patched (UK gold CD version). If you don't have this version, get it from: ftp://ftp.interplay.com/pub/patches/f2patch-uk.exe If you don't have the US or UK version, then email me and I will describe how to patch your executable. ------------- Installation: ------------- 1.) The patch will modify the FALLOUT2.EXE executable. If you're paranoid, then make a backup of it first. 2.) Copy the PATCH.EXE executable into the same directory as the FALLOUT2.EXE, and then execute the patch. This will modify the FALLOUT2.EXE executable. You should get the following message, letting you know the patch worked: Patch successfully applied. 3.) You need to edit the FALLOUT2.CFG configuration file to let Fallout know which debugging information you desire to see. Add the following option set to the config file. debug mode=environment output_map_data_info=1 show_load_info=1 show_script_messages=1 show_tile_num=1 Plus, under the sound option, you can add the following 2 options: sound debug=1 debug_sfxc=1 This will turn on all debugging output. ------------------ Getting Debug Info ------------------ There are two ways of displaying the debug information. Fallout can be directed to write it to a log file, or can display it on the screen while the game is playing. To turn on debugging information, you will need to set an environment variable telling Fallout where to output the debugging information. From a DOS prompt, set the DEBUGACTIVE environment variable to either LOG or GNW depending on whether you wish to log to a file, or the screen. If you choose LOG, then Fallout will output all debugging information in a file DEBUG.LOG in the directory that Fallout is installed into. Once the environment variable has been set, then run the game. To send debug output to a log file (c:\fallout2\debug.log): C:\FALLOUT2> set DEBUGACTIVE=LOG C:\FALLOUT2> fallout2 To send debug output to the screen: C:\FALLOUT2> set DEBUGACTIVE=GNW C:\FALLOUT2> fallout2 Hint: If you add the SET statement to your AUTOEXEC.BAT then the environment variable will be automatically set at boot time, and you can just run Fallout as usual without having to start it from a DOS prompt. -------- Addendum -------- If anyone has an interest in exploring the internals of the fallout2.exe executable, I would like to get in contact with you. Noid (noid@888.nu) Category:Fallout 2 documentation